Battle of Lipsync!
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [remake] Sebuah konspirasi aneh di antara mereka membuahkan sebuah acara! Acara apakah yang akan mereka adakan, dan bagaimanakah hebohnya para panitia yang berbeda watak dan spesies itu?
1. Mari Menjemput Target!

"Gimana, Yakumo-san? Portalnya siap semua, 'kan?"

"Gampang lah, tuh udah _stand by_ di sini."

"Tapi Yakumo-san jangan tidur, nanti portalnya gak ada yang jaga."

"Kalo ada kopi sih aku bakal sanggup, tenang aja."

Sang personifikasi _negeri matahari terbit_ —Honda Kiku—merangkap anggota sie operasional itu hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan dari sang _sukima-youkai_ —Yakumo Yukari—sementara dirinya menghela napas lega, berpikir bahwa rencana yang disusunnya akan berjalan sukses.

"Toh, di sini 'kan ada Neru, nanti Teto ke sini. Terus, di depan ada Ran sama Piko yang jagain. Santai aja lah~" ujar Yukari lagi seraya mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas—padahal ruangan tempatnya berada dipasangi _air conditioner_ —sementara tangannya menunjuk seorang gadis ber _ponytail_ miring _blonde_ yang asyik dengan _handphone_ nya di sampingnya.

Lagi-lagi Kiku manggut-manggut, dalam hati membenarkan fakta yang diberikan wanita _blonde_ itu. Pasalnya, saat hendak menemuinya dia melihat sang _kitsune_ , Yakumo Ran yang notabene _shikigami_ dari Yukari, tengah berbincang dengan sang pemuda—apa _android_ ya?—berhelaian putih pendek dengan kabel USB sebagai _**ekor**_ nya di depan pintu ruangan tempat portal bersemayam.

"Ngomong-ngomong," nimbrung Akita Neru—salah satu anggota sie operasional yang diamanatkan untuk menemani Yukari—sembari melirik ke arah pria berhelaian hitam pendek itu, "yang mau jemput pesertanya mana? Kok belom keliatan?"

"Katanya Alfred-san, mau di _briefing_ dulu. Nanti mereka ke sini kok." Jawab Kiku, sebelum menyadari suara ketukan pintu di luar sana. Membuat ketiga orang itu menengok ke arah pintu ruangan yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan pengetuknya.

"Ada Kak Kiku, gak?" tanya Blue, salah satu anggota sie acara yang rupa-rupanya menyambangi ruangan untuk mencari Kiku, "Itu, dicariin sama Kak Yuyuko." Lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke luar ruangan.

"Sono geh, samperin." Saran Neru datar, "Ngomongin urusan acara kali tuh."

Kiku hanya mengangguk mendengar saran gadis _blonde_ itu. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Blue _-_ san. Bilang ke Saigyouji _-_ san, nanti ke sana." Ujarnya seraya menengok ke arah gadis _brunette_ yang hanya mengangguk lalu menutup pintu ruangan. "Baiklah, aku ke sana dulu ya."

"Mari~" ucap Yukari, mempersilakan pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang itu undur diri dari ruangan.

Sambil berharap tak ada yang mengetahui rahasia ruangan itu …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Battle of Lipsync!**

 **Chapter One : Mari Menjemput Target!**

 **Touhou Project © ZUN (Jun'ya Ota)**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Ltd., AH-Software, and Sony Music Entertaiment**

 **Stand-up Comedy : Battle of Demon! © Goldstein-Izayoi**

 **Lip Sync Battle © Spike**

 **Battle of Lipsync!** **© kurohippopotamus (kurohippo)**

 **Warning : OOC, OCs** ** _inside_** **, genre campur (humor-parody-** ** _friendship_** **),** ** _plothole(s)_** **,** ** _pop cultures_** **dan unsur** ** _romance_** **mengancam,** ** _human names used_** **, dan lain-lain.**

 **Rate : T (** ** _mild languages and silly_** **scenes)**

 **Notes :**

 **-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diimbau kepada para pembaca untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan serta kotak tertawa anda setiap dan/atau setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gimana, udah dikasih tau?"

Blue—yang sehabis menemui Yuyuko—hanya manggut-manggut menjawab pertanyaan pemuda Inggris beralis enam layaknya kue lapis yang langsung mencorat-coret sebuah kertas yang ditopang oleh sebuah papan jalar _army green_ —minus motif khasnya—lalu mengetukkan salah satu ujung bolpoin yang digunakan. "Oh iya, penjemput pesertanya ditungguin, tuh!"

"Oke, berarti ini udah siap semua ya …" gumamnya, "oi _git_ , Yukari nungguin penjemput pesertanya tuh!" ujarnya sembari menowel pundak pemuda _dirty blond_ berkacamata di sampingnya yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, buat yang disuruh jemput peserta, ke sini dulu dong."

Alhasil empat orang yang tadinya berpencar, kini menghampiri membentuk sebuah lingkaran, seakan patuh dengan titah seorang personifikasi Amerika Serikat, Alfred F. Jones—dengan keterangan huruf 'F' pada namanya dicurigai merupakan singkatan dari _F-piiiiiiiiip-_ _serta nama belakangnya yang sebetulnya bisa diplesetkan menjadi sebuah akronim yang terdengar miris bagi para fakir asmara_.

"Tadi katanya Yukari nungguin kalian, dan itu berarti portalnya udah siap." Tuturnya memulai _briefing_ kecil itu, "Kalian ikutin Artie, ya …" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk menunjuk 'Artie' yang justru menginjak kaki kirinya sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

 _Duh biyuung~_

"Arthur. Gue gaplok mulut lu ntar, _git_." Ralat Arthur—Arthur Kirkland lebih tepatnya—ketus, "Yuk semuanya, ikut gue." Perintahnya memberi isyarat dengan menunjuk pintu besar studio, bermaksud meminta keempat orang—yang terdiri atas Kagamine Rin, Kaenbyou Rin a.k.a Orin, Emerald, dan Matthew Williams—untuk mengikutinya keluar dari studio yang aduhai besarnya itu.

Kelima orang—sayang, dua di antaranya sepertinya tidak bisa disebut _orang_ —itu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna hitam kelam, begitu terbuka hal yang mereka sambut adalah dua portal—sepertinya Yukari yang membuatnya—yang siap digunakan, dan Yukari serta Neru yang tadinya tengah mengobrol, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Akhirnya datang juga kalian," ujar Yukari ramah, "kok baru dateng? Padahal aku tungguin kalian, lho."

"Ini juga baru dikasih tau, Yukari." Jawab Arthur, "oh ya, kalian siap 'kan buat jemput pesertanya?" tanyanya kepada keempat orang yang langsung mengangguk mantap, pertanda siap menghadapi _tantangan maut_. Keempat orang tersebut pun diberikan masing-masing secarik kertas oleh Arthur, kertas itu berisi informasi sang target serta tips dan trik—atau malah _walkthrough_ —supaya mereka dapat menjemput sang target.

"Gue ulangin ya, takutnya kalian lupa siapa yang harus kalian jemput." Ucap Arthur sembari melihat ke arah kertas yang dialasi papan jalar di tangannya, "Rin, Orin, kalian harus menjemput Williem van Heutz, personifikasi negara Belanda. Mau diulangin lagi gak nih?"

"Williem van … apa tadi? van Hertz?" tanya Rin polos kepada Orin yang hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Kok van Hertz, sih?! van Heutz!" jawab Orin ketus—mungkin meratapi teman setimnya yang sepertinya mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

"Ooooh … van Heutz." Gumam Rin sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terus Emerald, Matthew, kalian harus harus menjemput Kamui Gakupo, salah satu _vocaloid_ terkenal. Paham semua?" ujar Arthur sambil melirik lagi ke arah papan jalarnya, disambut dengan seruan "Pahaaaam~" dari keempat _tumbal_ tersebut.

"Oke, sekarang kalian bisa menjalankan tugas kalian. Ingat, jangan ada yang kembali sebelum sukses menjemput target!" titah Yukari mempersilakan keempat orang itu melewati kedua portal yang dibuatnya.

"AYE! _HAKUNA MATATTA!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih lama gak sih?"

Langsung, ucapan sang personifikasi negara Perancis—Francis Bonnefoy—merangkap ketua sie konsumsi ini disambut _deathglare_ dari rekan-rekannya, bahkan Yuzuki Yukari dan Aki Shizuha—dua sie dekorasi yang tadinya asyik meniup balon dekorasi—ikut-ikutan men _deathglare_ sampai tak menyadari balon yang mereka tiup mengempis dengan cepatnya, serta Shameimaru Aya dan Ruby, dua sie dokumentasi yang langsung berhenti mengutak-atik kamera mereka hanya untuk memberikan tatapan maut kepada Francis. Bonusnya lagi, yang men _deathglare_ Francis itu rerata sakti sebangsa Izayoi Sakuya, Sapphire Birch, Green Oak, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Ivan Braginski, bahkan Kazami Yuuka. Suasana pun seketika hening, tak dapat diatasi dengan bisikan "Maaf …" dari yang bersangkutan.

"… MASIH LAMA, KELEEES~!"

Seketika, studio yang tadinya begitu _aman tentram_ berubah menjadi arena _gladiator maut_ antara Francis dan para panitia serta sie—ketiga orang pertama yang disebut di paragraf atas termasuk, sementara Ruby malah melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi—yang _panas_ mendengar ujaran pria berjenggot itu. Masih untung, karena beberapa sie sebangsa Platinum Berlitz, Feliciano Vargas, Diamond, Saigyouji Yuyuko—yang rupanya baru datang—dan lain-lainnya tidak ikut memassa ketua sie malang itu, hanya ikut memandang maut.

 _Aih, peribahasa_ _ **mulutmu, harimaumu**_ _itu rupanya benar adanya._

Kalau dipikir, cukup miris juga. Satu lawan puluhan orang, beberapa di antaranya termasuk _youkai_ yang notabene sakti-sakti semua pula! Parahnya, tidak ada satupun yang bersedia menyelamatkan Francis dari amukan massa berhubung beberapa anggota sie keamanan justru ikut menghakimi.

 _Keburu bonyok dah_.

"Salah sendiri, ngomong selebar jidat gitu," komentar Silver—salah satu sie acara, dan belakangan diketahui bahwa sebenarnya dia _dipaksa_ Blue—datar sembari menonton _pertarungan maut_ itu, membuat Ruby yang melanjutkan mengutak-atik kameranya, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang dimaksud seniornya.

"Dekorasi aja belom beres udah minta buru-buru," timpal Ruby dengan nada datar, "pesertanya baru dijemput, 'kan?" tanyanya kepada pemuda berhelaian merah yang hanya manggut-manggut.

"Udah, udah! Gini aja, buat sie konsumsi kita _stand by_ di dapur dulu! Itung-itung nungguin target!" akhirnya Sakine Meiko, sang penanggung jawab sie konsumsi angkat bicara, beberapa saat setelah Francis dikeroyok. Pahlawan kesiangan sepertinya.

—"TELAT, AUTHOR KAMPREEET!" (Francis, emosi gegara dikeroyok duluan padahal baru _chapter_ satu)—

Beberapa langsung mengamini usul dari wanita bernuansa merah-coklat itu, tanda setuju dengan sarannya. Dengan isyarat dari Meiko yang menyeret Francis, para sie konsumsi segera meluncur mengikuti Meiko menuju dapur yang berlokasi dekat dengan studio, kira-kira tiga ruangan dari sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kak Al, nentuin jurinya kapan?"

Duh, si _Catcher_ — _red._ Crystal—ini sudah towel-towel pundak Alfred yang dengan _innocent_ nya meresponnya dengan gumaman "Hmm?" berhubung yang bersangkutan tengah menikmati segelas _soda pop_ yang hampir habis.

"Nanti aja, sekalian pas kita nentuin giliran tampil target." Jawab Alfred santai sambil melempar gelas _soda pop_ nya ke arah belakang—dan sukses mengenai kepala Shion Kaito yang asyik membantu Antonio Fernandez Carriedo mengatur meja juri sehingga adegan _Tom and Jerry_ versi Alfred dan Kaito tak dapat dihindari—membuat Antonio panik sesaat mendapati dirinya kehilangan bantuan sebelum Hoshiguma Yuugi yang sendirinya ketua sie properti, berinisiatif membantunya. Sementara itu, sang personifikasi Rusia merangkap sie operasional itu mulai menowel pundak rekannya yang hanya menghela napas.

"Bukannya udah ditentuin pas rapat kemaren, da?"

"Ditentuin dari mananya?! 'Kan kemaren rapatnya dibubar paksa!"

Ya, rapat kemarin—yang berlokasi di studio itu juga—cukup rusuh dan mampu disetarakan saat _World Conference_ _yang biasanya dijalani para_ _nation_. Rapat antara para panitia dan sie mengenai hajatan mereka yang tadinya berjalan begitu lancar jaya nan mulus itu, terpaksa dibubar paksa hanya karena satu alasan yang cukup sepele.

 _Mati listrik_.

 _Well, that's a silly reason, huh?_

Saat Miku a.k.a Hatsune Miku menjelaskan rincian mengenai acara—tepatnya saat menentukan juri—tiba-tiba listrik terputus sehingga membuat studio gelap gulita, alhasil puluhan peserta rapat panik karena pandangan mereka begitu terbatas dan apesnya semua pintu keluar studio pun ditutup. Lebih sadisnya lagi, lagu _Lavender Town Theme_ pun berkumandang cukup kencang sehingga membuat para peserta rapat hampir mati ketakutan, bahkan sukses membuat Red dan Green trauma mendadak, dan belakangan ini diketahui lagu itu bersumber dari ponsel Rin yang ternyata menggunakan lagu itu sebagai _ringtone_ nya.

Khawatir akan _keselamatan_ para peserta rapat, para pencetus acara—yang terdiri atas Alfred dan Miku—akhirnya memutuskan untuk membubarkan rapat secara paksa …

… sekaligus menyelamatkan mental mereka dari _background music_ salah satu _game_ terkenal yang konon mampu merenggut nyawa anak itu.

 _Fin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _… EH, BUKAN BERARTI CERITA INI BETUL-BETUL AKAN BERAKHIR! BUKAAAN~!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aiyaah~ Yang jaga di P3K gimana nasibnya, aru~?!"

Dapat terlihat seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Tiongkok—dapat diketahui melalui busana yang dikenakannya—menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang dilipat, sedangkan Eirin—lengkapnya Yagokoro Eirin—hanya bisa menghela napasnya seraya memandang sang personifikasi negara Tirai Bambu itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kasur yang empuk itu.

"Yaaah _Gege_ , abis kita mau ngapain lagi. Kita 'kan baru kerja kalo ada kejadian …" timpal Mizki—lengkapnya VY1 Mizki—seraya merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Sejak bertemu dengan Yao dan tahu bahwa dirinya akan bekerja sama dengannya, dia mulai membiasakan diri memanggilnya _Gege_. Katanya Xiao Mei—personifikasi Taiwan—itu merupakan panggilan hormat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mizki, berarti kita dapet _gabut_ dong?" tanya Nekomura Iroha, sedangkan Yellow a.k.a Yellow de Tokiwa Grove a.k.a Amarillo de Bosque Verde hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakini Iroha mengenai pernyataan dari Mizki barusan.

—"Lho, Author? Namaku banyak amat …" (Yellow, bingung gegara namanya yang _bejibun_ … dan panjang-panjang)—

"Ya gitu deh," jawab Raden—tepatnya Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya yang notabene salah satu dari personifikasi Indonesia—seraya memeriksa kotak P3K, "kecuali ada kecelakaan. Baru kita kerja, singkatnya kemungkinan besar kita dapet _gabut_."

Erangan kekecewaan pun memenuhi ruangan P3K setelah Raden menutup kotak putih tersebut, meratapi tugas mereka yang menurut orang lain _menyenangkan_ itu.

 _Bah, padahal enak betul pekerjaannya …_

"Katanya Mei mau ke sini." Ujar Li Xiao Chun, sang personifikasi Hongkong—yang terpaksa menjadi sie bagian P3K karena diseret-seret Yao—sambil merebahkan kepalanya.

"Tau, pas gue _BBM_ in katanya nanti bareng Kiku …" ucap Raden sambil mengeluarkan _Android_ nya dari saku pakaiannya lalu memandang layarnya dan menghela napas.

"Bukannya nanti sama Reimu?" sangkal Eirin seraya mengernyitkan alisnya, "Barusan pas aku ke WC, ketemu sama Mei. Katanya dia mau ke sini sama Reimu." Lanjutnya memberikan bukti sangkalnya.

"Lho, sama Reimu?" tanya Raden sembari mengernyitkan alisnya pula saat membuka percakapannya dengan _yang bersangkutan_ , "Eh, apa gue salah baca ya?"

 _Lha … nama 'Reimu' sama 'Kiku' kan beda jauh—_

Itulah batin dari para sie P3K _berbarengan, sweatdrop_ bebarengan pula.

 _Tok … tok … tok …_

"Yak, masuk!" seru Iroha sembari menengok ke arah pintu ruangan yang perlahan terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda beriris biru dengan _onigiri_ di tangannya.

"Lho, Dia-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Yellow sembari menghampiri salah satu juniornya sesama _DexHolders_.

"Anu, Senior Yellow. Kak Sakine minta bantuan buat Om Francis …" jawab Diamond, diiringi tawa cekikik dari Raden dan Li Xiao yang muncul saat sapaan _Om Francis_ keluar.

"Emangnya kenapa, kok minta bantuan ke sini?"

"… Om Francis babak belur dikeroyok barusan, Kak Yagokoro."

Seketika, para sie P3K menjatuhkan rahang bawah mereka ke lan—duh, kasur. Kasur empuk itu sepertinya lebih nyaman dijadikan alas rahang mereka dibandingkan dengan lantai ruangan berupa deretan keramik putih berukuran 8x8 senti itu.

"Ya udah, aku aja yang ke sana. Dia, Francisnya di mana? Di dapur?" tanya Eirin yang sigap berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Diamond, "eh, kalo Mei ke sini, bilang aku ke dapur, ya!" serunya saat melenggang pergi bersama Diamond.

Sesaat setelah Eirin meluncur ke dapur demi menjalankan _tugas suci_ nya, hadirlah Mei yang justru datang sendiri, tanpa Kiku ataupun Hakurei Reimu—salah seorang anggota sie keamanan—yang barusan diperbincangkan.

"Lho, Eirin tadi keluar ke mana?" tanya Mei sembari menunjuk ke arah luar.

"Ke dapur, nyembuhin Francis. Katanya babak belur abis dikeroyok." Jawab Raden yang memasang ekspresi _gila-gak-tuh_ , membuat Mei menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya.

"Katanya bareng Reimu, gak jadi?" tanya Mizki sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari lawan bicaranya.

"Dia mau _sweeping_ di bagian utara bareng Red sama Suika." Jawab Mei, "Oh iya, ruangan portal katanya minta bantuan P3K tuh!"

 _Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba!_

Secercah harapan—berupa sebuah pekerjaan, meski salah satu di antara mereka sudah mendapatkannya—pun menghampiri para sie P3K yang sedari tadi mengeluh karena sepi tugas.

"Ruangan portalnya di mana? Biar kita ke sana nanti." Tanya Yellow antusias.

"Di ruangan yang pintunya warna hitam, nanti Arthur nungguin di sana. Kalo mau, ke sana bareng aku aja!"

Dan Mei dan Yellow hanya bisa memasang _awkward face_ begitu mendapati rekan-rekan mereka menyeringai, seakan-akan menemukan sesuatu yang **_AHEM_** mencurigakan ** _AHEM_** , ataupun para pelaku kejahatan seksual _yang-jika-diperbincangkan-dapat-membuat-para-wanita-mengamuk_.

"… Kita dapet tugas, kawan-kawan …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes**

 **Information Notes**

1.

— _serta nama belakangnya yang sebetulnya bisa diplesetkan menjadi sebuah_ _ **akronim yang terdengar miris bagi para fakir asmara**_.

 _ **akronim yang terdengar miris bagi para fakir asmara**_ _ **: Nama belakang dari Alfred F. Jones (United States of America), Jones. Menurut anak gaul Indonesia, Jones merupakan singkatan dari "**_ _ **JOmblo ngeNES**_ _ **".**_

2.

"Williem van … apa tadi? van _**Hertz**_?"

 _ **Hertz**_ **: Satuan Internasional dari frekuensi.**

3.

"AYE! _ **HAKUNA MATATTA**_ _!_ "

 _ **HAKUNA MATATTA**_ _ **: Sebuah kalimat dari bahasa Swahili yang berarti "**_ _ **jangan khawatir**_ _ **", dijadikan nama sebuah lagu dalam film**_ _ **The Lion King**_ _ **.**_

 _4._

Lebih sadisnya lagi, lagu _**Lavender Town Theme**_ pun berkumandang cukup kencang sehingga membuat para peserta rapat hampir mati ketakutan—

 _ **Lavender Town Theme**_ **: Salah satu** _ **background music**_ **dalam game** _ **Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, dan SoulSilver**_ **. Terkenal dikarenakan frekuensinya dalam** _ **Beta Version**_ **di versi** _ **Game Boy**_ **nya yang kelewat tinggi sehingga diduga mampu membunuh anak kecil, ditambah dengan muncul** _ **creepypasta**_ **mengenai musik ini.**

5.

Sang personifikasi _negeri matahari terbit_ —Honda Kiku—merangkap anggota sie operasional itu hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan dari sang _**sukima-youkai**_ —

 _ **Sukima-youkai**_ **: Sebutan dari "** _ **gap youkai**_ **". Kata** _ **sukima**_ **berasal dari bahasa Jepang dari** _ **Scheme**_ **(dibaca** _ **sukimu**_ **dalam penlafalan Jepang) dan terinspirasi dari kekuatan Yukari,** _ **manipulation of boundaries**_ **. Sementara** _ **boundaries**_ **sendiri adalah** _ **something that indicates bounds or limits; a limiting or bounding line**_ **.**

 **Author Note**

Sebelumnya, ane ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada **Goldstein-Izayoi** yang sudah mengijinkan ane untuk _meminjam_ ide salah satu ficnya— **Stand-up Comedy : Battle of Demon!** —dan mengutak-atik idenya, hhe …

Ane juga minta maaf udah main _remake_ _fic_ ini tanpa bilang-bilang—bayangin, udah gak _update_ beberapa tahun eh gak taunya malah di _remake_. Di versi lamanya, ane bilang 'kan kalo rencananya mau dibuat untuk _crossover_ fandom Hetalia sama PokeSpe a.k.a Pokemon Special, sebelum akhirnya dibuat jadi _crossover_ Hetalia x Vocaloid.

Dan ternyata kali ini ane tambahin fandom PokeSpe sama Touhou—iya, salahin ane yang sekarang nge- _weeb_ sama tuh _game_ , iya—dan jadinya?

Fic _crossover_ empat fandom, wahahaha~! /anakinikenapa

Oh iya, ane pertama kalinya masukin unsur _breaking the fourth wall_ di fic ini. Jadi, si karakter dalam cerita itu nyadar kalo ada penonton dan si pencipta— _in this case,_ penulis _—_ di _dinding ke-empat_. Konsep _fourth wall-_ nya ini sama kayak panggung teater, di mana tiga sisi—belakang, sama samping kanan kiri—itu panggungnya, dan sisi depannya adalah para penontonnya. _Get it?_

Yak, akhir kata. Silakan kirimkan komentar/saran/kritik (maaf, _request_ tidak termasuk) untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


	2. A Wild Samurai Appeared!

_Gakupo's House_ …

"Om Gakupo~ Main, yuuuk~"

"Emerald …"

"Om Gakupo, main yuuuk~!"

Hening.

"Kak Matthew, kok Om Gakupo-nya gak keluar-keluar?" tanya Emerald sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Mungkin Gakuponya gak denger suara kamu, Rald." Jawab Matthew sekenanya, "Mana ini rumahnya gak ada bel pula."

"Iya kali ya …" ujar Emerald sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "kita langsung masuk aja, yuk!" ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Matthew untuk memasuki—lebih tepatnya menyatroni—rumah sang target yang sepertinya tak mengetahui kehadiran dua orang ini.

Tapi sayangnya, rencana mereka agak tersendat dikarenakan …

"… KAK MATTHEW, NGGAK NYAMPEEE~!"

Matthew malah _sweatdrop_ melihat sang _Calmer_ yang melompat-lompat meraih gagang pintu yang _kampret_ nya, terpasang lebih tinggi dari jangkauannya yang bisa terbilang pendek. Derita orang pendek.

—"Nyadar, woi! Situ juga kuntet!" (Emerald, protes berat karena dibilang _orang pendek_ )—

Sambil menghela napas, personifikasi Kanada ini segera meraih gagang pintu di depannya dan membukanya.

"Ayo, masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Battle of Lipsync!**

 **Chapter Two : A Wild Samurai Appeared!**

 **Touhou Project © ZUN (Jun'ya Ota)**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Ltd., AH-Software, and Sony Music Entertaiment**

 **Stand-up Comedy : Battle of Demon! © Goldstein-Izayoi**

 **Lip Sync Battle © Spike**

 **Battle of Lipsync!** **© kurohippopotamus (kurohippo)**

 **Warning : OOC, OCs, genre campur (humor-parody-** ** _friendship_** **),** ** _plothole(s)_** **,** ** _pop cultures_** **dan unsur** ** _romance_** **mengancam,** ** _human names used_** **, dan lain-lain.**

 **Rate : T (** ** _mild languages and silly_** **scenes)**

 **Notes :**

 **-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diimbau kepada para pembaca untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan serta kotak tertawa anda setiap dan/atau setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, eh, nanti yang jadi _host_ nya siapa, sih?"

Bocah laki-laki pirang—dengan alis tebal—ini dapat terlihat bersandar di sandaran kursi penonton, di dekatnya dapat terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau muda, seorang gadis vampir _blonde_ dengan sepasang tujuh kristal beraneka warna yang disusun menjadi sayap, serta seorang bocah perempuan ber _twintail_ yang mengenakan seragam layaknya siswa sekolah dasar yang masing-masing duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka tengah duduk manis di sana, sembari menonton persiapan acara mereka beristirahat sejenak. Sebetulnya, salah satu di antara mereka— _red._ Wally—adalah sie operasional. Namun, dikarenakan yang bersangkutan seringkali sakit-sakitan—katanya Ruby, dia mengidap asma—akhirnya diringankan sedikit pekerjaannya.

 _Daripada saat bekerja, tahu-tahu malah ambruk …_

"Katanya ada dua, satunya Kak Len. Iya 'kan, Kak Wally?" jawab Flandre—lengkapnya Flandre Scarlet—sambil menengok ke arah Wally yang hanya mengangguk, "satunya lagi siapa?"

"Aku nggak tau, tuh. Pas aku tanyain Kak Kirisame, dia cuma tau Len yang jadi _host_ nya." Papar Wally menyebut salah satu sie acara yang notabene seorang penyihir itu, "Emangnya mereka gak ngasih tau kalian?"

Flandre, Peter Kirkland, serta Kaai Yuki hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan pemuda beririskan hijau yang hanya memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Moga-moga _host_ satunya lagi bukan Om Asem, deh! Amit-amit deh kalo dia yang jadi _host_ nya!" harap Peter bersemangat.

"Kak Peter, Om Asem itu siapa sih?" tanya Yuki polos sembari memasang ekspresi kebingungan khas anak kecil.

"Laaah …? Yuki gak tau Om Asem?" Peter malah balik bertanya, "Itu lho, yang sering nyebut _awesome-awesome_ itu, _desu yo_!"

"… Maksud kamu, Kak Gilbert?" terka Wally menyebut sang ketua sie dokumentasi yang notabene kakak dari Ludwig, sebelum terkaannya direspons dengan anggukan dari Peter.

"Hah? Kok dipanggil 'Om Asem', sih? Perasaan gak ada asem-asemnya deh …" kali ini giliran Flandre yang bertanya kepada sang personifikasi Sealand ini.

"Iya, Kak Peter. Asem dari mananya, sih?" imbuh Yuki yang rupanya masih penasaran _alasan-kenapa-Gilbert-dipanggil-Om-Asem_.

"Nggg … gini deh," kata Peter sembari berpikir, "kalo kata _awesome_ diplesetin, jadinya kata apa?"

Serentak, Flandre dan Yuki menjawab, "Asem."

"Nah, itu! _Asem_ nya itu dari plesetannya _awesome, desu yo_!"

Adik dari Remilia Scarlet—salah seorang sie sekretariat—dan _anak_ dari Hiyama Kiyoteru, sang anggota sie operasional itu hanya mengedip berulang kali, seakan tak percaya dengan pernyataan _ngawur tapi benar_ dari _adik_ dari personifikasi negara Inggris tersebut.

"… Bisa begitu, ya …" gumam Flandre sembari _sweatdrop._

"Kak Wally ngerti, gak?" tanya Yuki sembari menengok ke arah pemuda beriris hijau itu.

"… Lumayan."

Satu kesimpulan yang harus diambil dari peristiwa kecil ini.

 _Dunia ini makin lama makin aneh, ya …_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sementara itu …_

"Lain kali kasih infonya yang jelasan dikit, gitu 'kek!"

Kali ini Arthur harus kewalahan menghadapi protesan yang terus mencecarnya, tanpa bantuan Ran dan Piko—oh, tolong jangan samakan dia dengan _Piko_ yang dipaksa mengenakan busana perempuan oleh pacarnya dan kemudian di– _piiiiip_ – olehnya—yang justru duduk manis menonton adu mulut itu. Pelakunya?

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan para pasukan P3K—Mei, Yellow, dan Raden—yang mencak-mencak begitu mendapati ruangan dengan pintu berwarna hitam itu _kelewat_ banyak di gedung, bahkan satu kali mereka justru _nyasar_ ke ruangan di mana terdapat VY2 Yuuma, sie acara yang tengah bobok manis dengan Lovino Vargas, sie konsumsi yang malah mangkir dengan alasan _capek_ , mana posisi mereka saat itu terlihat _so sweet_ pula sampai-sampai Mei harus menutupi kedua mata Yellow demi menjaga _kesucian_ nya.

 _Gimana gak dibilang so sweet, kepalanya Yuuma saat itu malah bersandar di pundak Lovino, lho!_

 _Duh, people these days …_

"Laaah?! Gue udah jelas kok ngasih taunya!" sergah Arthur seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi Arthur-san, pintu warna hitam di gedung ini 'kan banyak …"

Seketika Arthur bungkam mendengar ucapan Yellow barusan, sadar kalau dirinya kalah debat dengan gadis yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di dalem selain Yukari siapa lagi?" tanya Raden kepada Ran yang rupa-rupanya merespons gerak tubuhnya.

"Nggg … setauku sih ada Neru, terus barusan Teto masuk ke dalem." Jawab Ran sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu di dekatnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Yowes lah, langsung masuk aja yuk." Ajak Raden sembari menengok ke rekan-rekannya, "Elu gimana, Arthur? Masih di sini?"

"Ya enggak, lah. Gue balik lagi ke studio, ngecek _progress_." Jawab Arthur, "nanti gue SMS-in Neru kok, udah ya! Gue mau buru-buru!"

Kelima orang—bukan, tapi _keempat_ karena satunya se _ekor_ _kitsune_ —itu hanya ber _sweatdrop_ dengan santainya begitu melihat personifikasi Britania Raya yang terbirit-birit meninggalkan mereka, membuat ketiga sie P3K hanya bisa mengangkat kedua pundaknya sebelum memasuki ruangan itu.

"Lho? Aku kirain Eirin yang dateng ke sini," itulah yang diucapkan Yukari begitu mendapati sie P3K yang datang tidak menyertakan Eirin.

"Eirin-san ada tugas di dapur," jawab Yellow spontan yang membuat wanita _blonde_ mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "ngobatin Francis -san, katanya dia abis dikeroyok."

"Oh, itu toh." Ujar Yukari sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, "Padahal tadinya aku mau ikutan tuh, sayang ternyata udah kelar."

"Lho, Yukari tau dari mana?" tanya Mei sedikit terkejut, meski pikirannya menjawab mungkin Yukari iseng mengintip situasi studio melalui portalnya sendiri.

"Tuh, barusan diceritain Tante Teto." Neru langsung menjawab dengan menunjuk Kasane Teto, sie acara yang rupa-rupanya menjadi saksi mata atas peristiwa tawuran antar Francis dan para panitia-sie yang _panas_ akan ucapannya sebelumnya. Sementara itu, Teto hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum getir, mungkin membayangkan berapa kali _Master Spark_ , _Volt Tackle,_ ataupun jurus-jurus _mengerikan_ itu melayang ke arah pria berjanggut tipis saat itu.

 _Serem, wei …_

"Udah Neru, kamu sama Yukari aja yang ceritain. Aku gak mau ceritain lagi. Pusing aku liatnya …" ujar Teto memijit batang hidungnya sembari memberi isyarat kepada Neru—yang manggut-manggut—agar tidak _memaksa_ nya untuk menceritakan perihal itu.

" _By the way,_ kok bisa sih si jenggot itu dikeroyokin sampe babak belur gitu?" tanya Raden sembari menyeret sebuah kursi besi lipat di sudut ruangan sana lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Begini lho kronologinya," jawab Yukari sembari mendehem, "pas panitia sama sie lagi siapin studio, Francis nanya 'masih lama, gak?' ke mereka. Ya mungkin dia salah di kata-katanya atau lagi pada sensi semua, alhasil pada panas semua." Lanjutnya jelas.

"Ditambah 'kan panitia sama sie rata-rata sakti semua, ya mampuslah sudah dia." Seloroh Neru seraya menghela napas dari mulutnya.

"Oalah, nyari mati rupanya …" komentar Mei sambil mengangguk, "untung sie P3K gak ada yang ikutan ngeroyokin." Lanjutnya dengan nada lega bercampur sedikit khawatir.

"Oh ya Yellow, harusnya kamu ada di lokasi," ujar Yukari sembari menepuk pundak sang _Healer_ yang berada di sampingnya, "soalnya dia ikutan ngeroyokin Francis lho~ Itung-itung bisa kasih semangat~"

Selamat Yukari, dirimu sukses membuat semburat merah pada wajah manis Yellow yang langsung menutupinya dengan topi jeraminya yang dilepas.

"Udah deh Yukari, jangan bikin skandal yang enggak-enggak di acara ini. Kasian tuh …" saran Raden sembari mengangkat alisnya saat melirik ke arah Yellow—yang masih menutupi wajahnya—kepada Yukari yang malah terkikik seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas.

"Telat kamu ngasih taunya, Den. Skandalnya malah udah bocor dari H-7 acara." Sambut Teto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Raden yang hanya bisa _bad pokerface_ , "Banyak banget skandal yang gak selamet di sini, mau diingetin juga percuma, udah pada tau semua. Tau sendiri 'kan rekan-rekan kita itu rata-rata mulutnya kayak ember kepenuhan air."

"Termasuk skandal si _anu_ sama si _anu_?" tanya Mei ambigu, membuat mereka mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung akan identitas si _anu_ dengan si _anu_ yang dimaksud gadis ber _ahoge_ keriting itu.

" _Anu_ sama _anu_ nya itu siapaaaa …?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo sini, jangan berisik."

Emerald—yang digandeng _bocah_ _blond_ itu—hanya menganggukkan kepala saat Matthew memberi isyarat untuk tetap tenang saat memanjati tangga atas. Berhubung saat memasukinya mereka tidak disambut apa-apa, terpaksalah mereka menelusuri rumah sang target yang entah di mana keberadaannya. Ditambah situasi rumah yang cukup gelap karena minimnya penerangan, sukses membuat suasana mencekam layaknya situasi dalam sebuah film horor.

"Kita … gak salah tempat, 'kan?" tanya Emerald kepada Matthew yang hanya menggelengkan kepala begitu mereka menginjak lantai dua. _Tinggal menculik si target_.

"Bener kok, di sini lokasi si target." Jawab Matthew menyakinkan Emerald yang hanya termangu, "Tinggal … nyari si Gakupo itu. Tapi kamu gak salah nih, langsung grebek ke kamarnya?"

"Abisnya, dipanggilin dari tadi gak disahutin. Mending langsung samperin, 'kan?" tanya bocah _blond_ itu retoris, membuat pemuda beriris violet itu menghela napas.

"Kamu tau gak target kita itu apa?"

" _Samurai_ , 'kan?"

"Terus, kamu tau _samurai_ itu apa?"

"Pe—Uuups!"

Emerald langsung menutup mulutnya saat _hampir_ menjawab pertanyaan dari _rekan_ nya.

Bukan, dia bukannya sadar akan _salahnya definisi_ dari _samurai_. Emerald bukanlah penggemar kartun _jejadian_ yang sering _butthurt_ saat seseorang _sengaja_ memutarbalikkan definisi dari _animu_ , kau tahu?

Tapi, dia teringat atas definisi _samurai_ yang dijelaskan Green—yang sudah pernah merasakan dunia beladiri—tempo hari.

Tuh, buktinya dia sampai membatu begitu.

"Emerald, kamu kenapa?"

Hening.

"Emerald?"

Hening juga.

"Eme—"

"—Waaaaaaaa!"

Spontan, Matthew langsung menutup mulut salah satu _Dexholder_ berdomisili Hoenn itu, tentu saja dia tak menginginkan mereka ketahuan target.

Namun sayangnya …

"… Gakupo-niisan … siapa … yang teriak … itu …?" bisik Gumi—Megpoid Gumi—bernada khawatir bercampur takut sembari mengintip dari balik daun pintu.

"Hantu kali …" jawab CUL spontan sembari menempelkan cuping telinganya pada daun pintu.

"CUL-neesan, jangan nakutiiin~" kali ini giliran Gachapoid Ryuto yang buka suara perihal kelakuan _kakak_ nya yang menurutnya menakuti-nakuti dirinya.

 _Hei CUL, sadarkah kalau kau secara tak langsung menakuti adikmu sendiri?!_

"Ah, payah kamu! Ngapain takut sama makhluk astral kayak gitu, sih?!" hardik CUL sembari menengok ke arah Ryuto.

"Bukan begitu, CUL. Kamu tau 'kan yang paling muda di sini siapa?"

Kali ini, yang membuka suaranya adalah Kokone, anggota baru di kelompok itu. Membuat CUL bungkam, sadar kalau dia malah kalah debat dengan si _anak baru_ itu.

"Sini lah, biar aku yang cek di luar," Gakupo pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Gumi, tolong ambilin _katana_ di sana dong."

Dan permintaan _samurai_ berhelaian ungu terong itu sukses membuat para pendengarnya membulatkan kedua matanya saat memandanginya, sukses berpikir _buseh-gue-gak-salah-denger-nih_ secara berjamaah.

"Tolonglah …" bisik Lily menggumam, seakan telinganya salah mengangkap perkataan Gakupo yang dipikirnya _aneh binti impossibru_ itu, "udah Gumi, mending ambilin aja." Ujarnya kepada gadis—android—berhelaian hijau limun itu yang tergopoh-gopoh meraih sebilah _katana_ beserta sarungnya yang bersandar manis di dalam lemari, lalu menyerahkannya kepada pemuda berpakaian layaknya _samurai_ yang segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari sana. Sisanya?

Membuntuti, layaknya permainan _follow the leader_.

Sementara itu …

"MMMMPPPHHH!"

Dapat terlihat sang _Calmer_ terus memberontak dari sekapan Matthew, kini mereka tengah bersembunyi dari radar sang pemilik rumah yang kini mencari mereka.

"Lain kali kecilin suaranya, kayaknya kita ketauan si Gakupo tuh!" ujar Matthew, berbisik lebih tepatnya berhubung suaranya memang terbilang teramat pelan, "'kan kubilang jangan berisik!" lanjutnya sambil melepaskan sekapannya pada mulut Emerald yang langsung bernapas lega.

"Aku kepikiran kata-katanya Senior Green, Kak Matthew …" kilah bocah _blond_ itu, "soalnya pas Senior Green jelasin _samurai_ ke aku, jelasinnya nyeremin banget."

"Oalah …." Personifikasi Kanada ini hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan lawan bicaranya, tak tahu ingin merespons seperti apa lagi.

Karena dia juga tahu perihal _samurai_ melalui Kiku sendiri yang memang, merupakan personifikasi Negeri Matahari Terbit itu.

"Gakupo-niisan! Tuh penyusupnya!"

Kedua pasang telinga berdiri seketika begitu mendengar seruan lain, membuat pemiliknya menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati …

"Wah, penyusupnya hantu sama tuyul!"

… sang pemilik rumah yang bersenjatakan _katana_ , beserta penghuni-penghuni lainnya. Semuanya memasang posisi kuda-kuda, sepertinya siap menyerang dua penyusup— _red._ Matthew dan Emerald.

"Enak aja, aku bukan tuyul, tau!" kilah Emerald emosi begitu mendapati gadis ber _ponytail_ merah yang menganggapnya sebagai _tuyul_ berdasar tingginya, "Eh, tapi _hantu_ nya siapa?"

"… Yang dimaksud _hantu_ itu aku …"

Alhasil, pandangan dari beberapa pasang bulatan berbeda warna itu terarah pada tatapan dari sepasang mata violet yang hanya bisa mengedip beberapa kali. Memang, jika diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi Matthew memang tampak seperti hantu, jadi rasanya wajar jikalau CUL menganggapnya hantu.

 _Wong transparan begitu badannya._

"Eh ada kuntilanak terbang!" seru Emerald tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah depannya, membuat Gakupo dan _saudara-saudari_ nya menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk …

… hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sebenarnya mereka diperalat oleh sang _Calmer_ yang langsung kabur tanpa pikir dua kali bersama sang personifikasi Kanada.

 _Kenapa mereka mau dikibuli_ _ **CORET**_ _bocah_ _ **CORET**_ _seperti Emerald, ya?_

"… Mana kuntilanaknya?" tanya Kokone setengah menggumam sambil mencari keberadaan kuntilanak yang dimaksud.

"Udah pergi kali ya …" jawab Gumi sekenanya, "mana kunti—"

Yang akan diajak bicara malah kabur duluan.

"ASEM, KITA DIKIBULIN!"

Tuh, mereka malah baru sadar.

 _Duh, biyuuung~_

"Mereka gak bisa dimaafin …" ujar Gakupo dingin seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"… _BANKAAAAAAAI~!_ "

Dan pekikan pria berhelaian ungu itu hampir sukses membuat Emerald dan Matthew—yang saling bergandengan—terjatuh dari anak tangga yang dituruni mereka.

"Gawat, mereka ngamuk!" seru Matthew sembari menengok ke arah belakangnya, mendapati rombongan—yang dipimpin Gakupo sendiri—mengejarnya, bawa-bawa _katana_ pula pimpinannya. "Ini yang kita jemput itu cuma satu orang apa semuanya, sih?!"

"… KENAPA YANG NGEJAR MALAH SERUMAAAH?! YANG DIBUTUHIN 'KAN CUMA SATU ORAAAAANG~!"

Nah, selamat bermain a la _Tom and Jerry_ ya, Emerald, Matthew …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian abis ngapain di kamar mandi?!"

Kini, Reimu dan Hinanawi Tenshi yang tengah menggendong seekor kucing kecil berbulu perpaduan kuning dan putih itu hanya bisa menunjukkan deretan giginya kepada Elizaveta Hedervary dan Gold—yang sebelumnya malah sudah _negative thinking_ kalau dua orang yang bersangkutan melakukan _–piiiip–_ karena ucapan Gold barusan—yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Abis mandiin kuciiing~" jawab Reimu dan Tenshi kompak.

Kali ini giliran Gold yang meringis, karena kena _deathglare_ bermakna _pikirannya-ngeres-mulu-luh_ dari Elizaveta.

 _Duh, Elizaveta. Maybe next time you shouldn't entrust a liar like Gold._

"Bentar, kalian ketemu kucingnya di mana?" tanya wanita personifikasi Hungaria itu bingung akan kehadiran kucing di dalam gendongan Tenshi, "Di sini bukannya jarang ada kucing masuk ke studio, ya?"

"Tuh, Reimu yang mungut di luar!" jawab Tenshi sekenanya sembari menunjuk sang _miko_ berhelaian coklat kehitaman itu.

"Ngawur situ, padahal situ sendiri yang mungut." Celetuk Reimu menyangkal tuduhan sang _Celestial_ yang langsung memberi tatapan _mulut-situ-kayaknya-enak-dilakban-tuh_.

"Eh, eh, ceritain dong kronologinya pas ketemu kucingnya!" pinta Gold yang sepertinya terlihat antusias akan kejadian yang menyangkut salah satu hewan imut itu.

"Gini lho, abis temenin—eh, ngawasin Tenshi masang _keystone_ di luar, tau-tau dia ngilang." Kata Reimu memulai ceritanya, "Ya udah aku cariin tuh dia, eeh gak taunya balik-balik bawa kucing. Kutanya _ngapain bawa-bawa kucing_ , dijawabnya _kasian, gak ada induknya_ gitu. Malah, dia sekalian minta aku bantuin mandiin kucingnya." Lanjutnya tanpa memedulikan gadis berhelaian biru yang kini jongkok dengan aura suram di pojokan, main pasir bersama kucing pungutannya.

"Terus, kucingnya mau diapain?" tanya wanita _brunette_ itu, membuat Reimu dan Tenshi saling berpandangan, bingung rupanya.

"Mending kasih ke orang deh," usul Gold menimpali ucapan teman bicaranya, "sayang lho kucingnya, udah dimandiin pula."

"Eh iya, dikasih ke Chen gimana?" usul Reimu seraya menjentikkan telunjuknya, "Lumayan 'kan, pasukannya di Mayoiga nambah banyak."

"Mau aku anterin ke Chen? Seinget aku, dia lagi main bareng Koishi di ruangan sana." Tawar Elizaveta sembari menunjuk salah satu ruangan yang tak jauh dari mereka, kira-kira belasan langkah dari sana.

"Koishi … Koishi Komeiji bukan, adeknya Satori Komeiji itu?" tanya Gold seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menyebut sepasang saudara sesama _satori_ itu.

"Ya iya lah, emang di sini yang namanya Koishi selain dia siapa lagi?" jawab Tenshi bernada retoris, "Kamu aja Rei, yang ngasih, mau balik tugas 'kan?" ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sang kucing kepada sang _miko_ yang hanya manggut-manggut.

"Udah ya, kasian Red sama Suika, mereka pasti lama nungguin aku." Ujar Reimu sembari menengok ke arah Gold dan Tenshi, "Ayo Eliza, samperin Chen."

Wanita berhiaskan bunga itu langsung mengangguk mantap, berjalan beriringan dengan Reimu untuk menghampiri sang _nekomata_ merangkap _shikigami_ , meninggalkan sang _Hatcher_ dan _Celestial_ berhelaian biru itu.

"Terus … kita ngapain lagi, Gold?" tanya Tenshi bernada bingung kepada pemuda berbulatan emas itu.

"Temenin cariin Pearl sama Okuu— _red._ Reiuji Utsuho—yuk." Jawab Gold bernada mengajak, "Soalnya barusan aku disuruh sama Kak Yasaka, katanya mereka disuruh jaga depan gedung." Lanjutnya dengan menyebut salah satu dewi di Kuil Moriya itu, membuat rekannya sesama sie keamanan itu mengangguk.

"Ayuk lah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, kayaknya ada suara berisik deh."

Piko langsung menengok ke arah rekannya—Ran—yang kini menempelkan telinganya pada pintu hitam itu, membuatnya ikut menempelkan telinganya pada pintu untuk memastikan ucapan sang _kitsune_.

"Iya lho …" ujar Piko membenarkan ucapan rekannya, "eh Yakumo, di dalem ada tuan kamu 'kan? Ntar dia kenapa-napa lagi …"

Kedua mata kuning milik Ran seketika membulat mendengar ucapan pemuda berhelaian _silver grey_ itu, membuatnya panik sesaat, terlihat jelas dari genggamannya pada tangan Piko yang terlihat kencang itu.

"Yuk temenin ke dalem!" ajak Ran sedikit panik, membuat Piko mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung, karena dari pandangannya, Ran berperawakan tenang. Makanya, pemuda— _android_ —yang satu ini bingung tak terpalang begitu sang _kitsune_ memintanya untuk memasuki ruangan _-di-mana-terdapat-portal-beserta-pembuatnya_ , sambil pasang ekspresi panik pula.

Maklum, urusan ini bersangkutan dengan keselamatan Yukari yang notabene _tuan_ dari Ran itu.

Sembari mengangguk, Piko segera meraih gagang pintu yang tepat berada di depannya, sebelum memutarnya dan …

"YUKARI-SAMA, ANDA TI— _Hwarakadah_!"

Piko hanya bisa memasang ekspresi _apa-apaan-ini_ , sementara Ran dengan spontan menutup mulutnya.

Bukan, bukan karena dia keceplosan mengucapkan kata _sakral_ di sebuah seri komik strip asal Indonesia itu, bukan.

Tapi karena dia mendapati situasi _aneh-binti-ajaib_ di dalam ruangan itu.

 _Aneh-binti-ajaib_ , karena di sana terlihat jelas sosok _samurai_ berhelaian ungu—dengan kata lain, Gakupo—jatuh tersungkup dengan posisi menimpa tubuh Emerald yang memberontak sembari menjerit-jerit meminta bantuan kepada Matthew yang _malah_ menempel pada dinding ruangan bagaikan seekor cicak, serta rombongan Gakupo yang ikut masuk ke portal Yukari.

 _Kenapa posisinya ambiguuu—_

 _Kenapa yang dateng malah segituuu—_

"Ran, kamu kenapa?" tanya Yukari heran sembari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kepada Ran yang sadar kalau dirinya dan Piko menjadi sasaran tatapan seluruh penjuru yang ada di ruangan itu. Dengan cepat sang _kitsune_ menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang _sukima-youkai_ itu.

"Uhm … kami ada di mana, Neru?" tanya Gumi kebingungan kepada Neru yang sontak, menoleh ke arahnya dan menjelaskan tempat di mana dia dan _saudara-saudarinya_ _kesasar_.

"Terus, kita gak disiksa-siksa, 'kan?" tanya CUL setelah gadis ber _ponytail_ miring kuning itu menjelaskan.

"Enggak kok, tenang aja. Lagian … di sini kita adu _lipsync_ , bukan adu pedang …" jawab Teto spontan sementara kedua matanya terlihat memandang sinis ke arah Gakupo yang kini terus menginterogasi sang _Calmer_ yang masih berteriak tak karuan.

"Maaf, Gakupo-san … kasian Emerald-kun, dari tadi ketindihan." Ucap Yellow seraya menowel pundak Gakupo yang langsung menengok ke arahnya, sebelum mengangguk dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Emerald yang segera bangkit dan memeluk tubuh sang _Healer_ layaknya seorang adik yang memeluk sang kakak.

Sambil cemberut pula.

 _Bete dia rupanya._

"Eh Neru, mau diteleponin si Arthur gak?" tanya Raden kepada Neru yang langsung manggut-manggut tanda menggiyakan tawaran salah satu personifikasi Indonesia, "Mei, elu bawa hape 'kan?"

Personifikasi Taiwan itu langsung mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku pakaiannya, sebelum undur diri menuju luar ruangan dan menghubungi yang bersangkutan.

"Halo? Eh Arthur, satu pesertanya udah dijemput tuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes**

 **Information Notes**

1\. Emerald bukanlah **penggemar kartun** _ **jejadian**_ **yang sering** _ **butthurt**_ **saat seseorang** _ **sengaja**_ **memutarbalikkan definisi dari** _ **animu**_ , kau tahu?

 **(WIBU YA WIBU AJAA— *ditampar* Yak, ini** _ **gak sengaja**_ **masukin hal** _ **sensitif**_ **di sini.** _ **As we know**_ **, 'kan suka ada tuh penggemar kartun—kabur ah, ntar ada yang** _ **butthurt**_ **XDD—yang ngaku-ngaku nyebut dirinya sendiri** _ **Otaku**_ **tapi sebenernya dia lebih pantes dipanggil** _ **Weeaboo**_ **. Padahal,** _ **otaku**_ **sendiri itu semacem hinaan orang lain buat orang yang terlalu tenggelem dalam hobinya dan** _ **weeaboo**_ **sendiri sebutan buat orang yang** _ **terlalu**_ **mendewakan Jepang.)**

2\. Tapi, dia teringat atas definisi _samurai_ yang dijelaskan **Green—yang sudah pernah merasakan dunia beladiri—** tempo hari.

 **(** _ **Well**_ **… soal Green yang kenal sama dunia beladiri itu beneran canon kok. Disadur dari bulbapedia, sewaktu kecil Green berguru sama Chuck, salah satu** _ **gym leader**_ **di Johto. Kalo diliat dari** _ **scene**_ **nya, Green juga berlatih kendo sama Chuck.)**

3\. "Tuh, Reimu yang mungut di luar!" jawab Tenshi sekenanya sembari menunjuk sang _**miko**_ berhelaian coklat kehitaman itu.

 _ **Miko**_ **: Sebutan Jepang untuk wanita yang menjaga dan mengabdikan dirinya untuk kuil Shinto.**

4\. "YUKARI-SAMA, ANDA TI— _ **Hwarakadah**_!"

 _ **Hwarakadah**_ **: Seruan yang khas dari salah satu seri komik strip di Indonesia, Panji Koming. Panji Koming sendiri ceritanya seorang rakyat—Panji Koming—di masa Majapahit dan ya, topik yang ada di komik ini agak sensitif ke politik dan permasalahan di Indonesia. Dan emang kebetulan, komik strip ini nampangnya di Koran Kompas.  
—** _ **by the way,**_ **Panji Koming masih ada gak di Kompas?—**

 **Author Note**

 _FINALEH_ ~ KELAR SUDAAAAAAH~!

—DAN PLS JANGAN SURUH ANE PASANGIN GAKUPO SAMA EMERALD! ANE GAK PUNYA MAKSUD GITU, WEH!—

Sebelumnya ane mau bilang makasih buat _**Panda Dayo**_ yang udah koreksi soal VY1 Mizki sama VY2 Yuuma, udah ane benerin kok kesalahannya. Sekali lagi makasih banyak, ya!

Sekalian ngasih tambahan info buat alasan kenapa _Koishi-banyak-yang-kenal_ , soalnya di _canon_ nya sendiri 'kan Koishi bakal dilupain keberadaannya—sebelas-dua belas sama Canada—kecuali orang itu tau kalo Koishi adeknya si Satori. Nah, bisa aja si Koishi ngasih tau semuanya kalo dia adeknya Satori—nantilah ane munculin Satori di sini—dan bisa dimaklumin 'kan kalo Koishi jadi banyak yang kenal?

—tambahan, bisa juga ini dari campur tangannya si Byakuren, Koishi _pindah agama_ jadi Buddha 'kan?—

Daaan, ini makin lama kenapa makin mengalay aja ceritanya?! Ada apa dengan ane?! * _headwall_ * /udahnak

Oke akhir kata. Silakan kirimkan komentar/saran/kritik (maaf, _request_ tidak termasuk) untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
